Uri Chingu
by Kitazawa
Summary: Summary : "Ya! Neo! sudah ku bilang jangan pernah mengganggu ku!" "Kau fikir hanya kau yang paling menderita di dunia ini?" "Kau berbohong pada ku!" cerita yang menggambarkan rumitnya dan bahagianya persahabatan. FF GS Cast: Baekhyun(9thn), Chanyeol(9thn), Kai(8thn) Cast akan bertambah seiring berlanjutnya cerita
1. Chapter 1

Happy Reading…

Tempat dimana ramai dengan anak anak yang hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua tapi mereka hidup sudah sebagai keluarga di tempat itu. Terlihat seorang seorang namja kecil dan yeoja kecil disana.

"baekkie-ah tempat ini semakin sepi saja ya, sudah banyak yang pergi dari sini, apa kau juga akan pergi dari sini" ucap namja kecil sambil mendorong ayunan yang diduduki seorang yeoja kecil.

"aniya jongin-ah bukankah kita akan selamanya disini, jadi aku tidak akan pergi" sang yeoja yang duduk diayunan itu pun menjawab.

"apa kau yakin akan selamanya disini?" mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan yeoja yang dipanggi baekkie itu.

"aku janji pada mu jongin-ah, tapi kau juga harus janji" katanya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking nya

"ne, aku janji" menyatukan kelingking mereka.

Suatu ketika ditempat itu kedatangan keluarga baru yang dapat meramaikan tempat itu kembali.

"anak – anak, kemarilah kalian mendapatkan teman baru" Kim eomma memanggil seluruh anak anak panti untuk menuju ruang serba guna.

Semua telah berkumpul di ruang serba guna itu. Terlihat seorang namja yang umurnya kira – kira 9 tahun dengan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata anak seusianya. Ia memakai jeans selututnya dan juga jaket berwarna biru dan jangan lupakan iya juga memakai topi dan ada headphone yang menyantol di telinganya.

Baekhyun povs

"wah…. Ada teman baru, dia terlihat menyenangkan"

End povs

Jongin Povs

"siapa namja itu? Dia terlihat sombong sekali bahkan senyum saja tidak"

End Povs

Normal povs

"ini park chanyeol dia akan tinggal disini bersama sama dengan kita mulai hari ini" kata kim eomma memperkenalkan namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"annyeong" ucapnya singkat sambil mengankat tangan kanan nya.

Chanyeol diantar kekamarnya oleh kim eomma. ia merasa bosan berada dikamar jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi melihat sekeliling panti. Chanyeol menemukan tempat yang nyaman tepatnya di taman belakang panti yang sepi dan hewing.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya dihamparan rumput di taman belakang itu. Taman itu sepi Chanyeol hanya di temani oleh earphone yang selalu menyantol di kupingnya dan juga komik kesukaan nya.

Tiba - tiba saja ada yang menghampirinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh chanyeol.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

URI CHINGU

**Cast: Chanyeol (9thn), Baekhyun (9thn), Kai (8thn)**

Rate: T

Genre: Drama,Friendship.

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo, OOC,

Annyeong….

Terimakasih untuk yang memberi saran,maklum ya saya baru pertama kali mempublish cerita saya ke FFN jadi masih banyak kesalahan yang saya lakukan. Untuk silent reader yang tidak memberikan comment nya saya akan melanjutkan FF ini ada atau tanpa comment dari kalian. Tolong jangan ada yang mempublish FF ini di mana pun tanpa seizin saya telah membaca FF ini.

Happy Reading

Uri Chingu

Chapter 2

Baekhyun Povs

"sedang apa anak itu disitu? kasihan sekali tidak ada yang menemani"

kuhampiri dia dan ku duduk di sebelahnya, entahlah dia sadar atau tidak tapi dia tidak memberi respon apa pun.

"annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida" kucoba menyapa nya.

1detik 2detik ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ku.

"Ya! aku sedang bicara pada mu" aku mulai kesal karena ia mengabaikan ku.

"aku tidak mendengar mu!" hah? apa katanya? Ia tak mendengar ku yang benar saja, ia baru saja menanggapi ku itu berarti ia mendengar ku.

"kau baru saja bicara pada ku berarti kau mendengar ku. Kenapa ka uterus mengabaikan aku?"

"Ya! Apa kau menyukaiku? Jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak menyukai mu!" katanya sambil menatap ku tiba-tiba.

"Aniya! Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu"

"Tapi aku tak mau berteman dengan mu!" Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, sepertinya ia ingin meninggalkanku.

"Ya!Chakkaman! kenapa kau tak mau berteman dengan ku?" aku meraih tangannya agar ia tak pergi meninggalkanku.

"Ku bilang jangan dekati aku apa kau tak mengerti?"

"aw! Appo" ia baru saja mendorong kasar diriku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Baekkie-ah Gwenchana?" ku dengar ada suara yang perlahan mendekatiku.

End Povs

Chanyeol Povs

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelah ku, aku mengabaikkan nya aku tak peduli aku rasa jika aku mengabaikan nya ia akan pergi.

"annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida" aku mendengar nya mengeluarkan suara, ia mengenalkan dirinya tapi apa peduli ku.

"Ya! Aku sedang bicara pada mu" ia menaikan nada suaranya sepertinya ia kesal aku mengabaikan nya, siapa suruh dia tetap berada disini harusnya ia pergi saja.

"aku tidak mendengar mu!" aku merutuki kebodohan ku berkata aku tidak mendengarnya jelas saja aku pasti mendengarnya kalu seperti itu.

"kau baru saja bicara pada ku berarti kau mendengar ku. Kenapa ka uterus mengabaikan aku?"

"Ya! Apa kau menyukaiku? Jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak menyukai mu!" aku menatapnya yang berda di sebelah ku.

"Aniya! Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan mu" ck, aneh sekali yeoja ini dia pikir aku mau berteman dengan nya.

"Tapi aku tak mau berteman dengan mu!" aku sudah malas mendengarnya berbicara jadi lebih aku aku tinggal saja dia.

"Ya!Chakkaman! kenapa kau tak mau berteman dengan ku?" tiba-tiba saja ia meraih tangan ku, mau apa lagi yeoja ini.

"Ku bilang jangan dekati aku apa kau tak mengerti?" ku dorong tubuhnya sampai ia terjatuh.

"aw! Appo" ku rasa ia kesakitan. Ah apa peduliku.

"Baekkie-ah gwenchana?" aku tidak tau itu suara siapa lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

End Povs

Normal Povs

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah mendengar suara yang tidak lain itu adalah suara Jongin. Baekhyun masih tersungkur akibat dorongan Chanyeol tadi.

"Neo gwenchana?" Sambil membantu baekhyun berdiri.

"ne, nan gwenchana."

"aish, anak itu benar benar menyebalkan, baru datang sudah membuat mu jatuh begini, biar aku beri pelajaran dia" jongin melangkahkan kakinya berniat menemui orang yang sudah menjatuhkan baekhyun.

"Ya! Mau kemana kau? Menahan jongin agar menghentikan langkahnya.

"tentu saja menemui namja itu untuk membalas perbuatanya pada mu"

"Tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari mu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada nya, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa Jongin-ah"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau membelanya?" jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak membelanya, hanya saja kau tidak perlu memarahinya. Dan kenapa kau membentakku, dasar tidak sopan kau harusnya memanggilku noona"

"Mwo? Noona? Kau bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ku"

"Tapi kenyataan nya kau lebih muda 1tahun dari ku jadi panggil aku noona!"

"Shireo!" Sambil berlari

"Ya! Neo! ayo panggil aku noona" Mengejar jongin yang berlari menjauhinya.

"Ck, aneh-aneh saja mereka, membosankan."Kata seorang namja yang dengan sengaja mengintip aktivitas baekhyun dan jongin dari kejauhan.

Jelas itu adalah chanyeol yang menghentikan aktivitas berjalannya tadi karena tertarik dengan pembicaraan baekhyun dan juga jongin tetapi ia sudah tidak tertarin lagi dan akhirnya meninggalkan dua anak manusia itu.

Baekhyun dan Jongin masih asik kejar-kejaran mempermasalahkan panggilan untuk baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah ayo panggil aku noona"Kata baekhyun yang masih setia mengejar Jongin.

"Shireo! Kalau bisa tangkap aku dulu" berlari menghindari baekhyun.

"eh, Ige mwoya?

Baekhyun yang sedang mengejar Jongin tiba-tiba saja berhenti melihat ada sesuatu di hamparan rerumputan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau berhenti Baekkie?" Jongin yang melihat baekhyun berhenti pun kebingungan, dan menghampiri baekhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Eh buku apa itu?" Tanya Jongin lagi setelah melihat apa yang baekhyun pegang.

Ternyata benda yang dilihat baekhyun adalah sebuah buku.

"Molla, tapi aku rasa ini punya Chanyeol"

"Yasudah sini aku Lihat"merebut buku yang ada di tangan baekhyun.

"Jongin lebih baik jangan di buka buka, kita berikan saja pada dia"

"Ini kan hanya komik, aku hanya ingin lihat sebentar" jongin membuka buku komik milik Chanyeol.

Saat Jongin membukanya ada yang terjatuh dari dalam buku komik itu.

Chanyeol Povs

"aku taruh dimana buku itu tadi aku masih melihatnya" Buku komik kesayangan ku menghilang dari penglihatanku, ada sesuatu yang penting didalam komik itu bagaimana jika sampai hilang.

End Povs

Normal Povs

Chanyeol mencari kemana-mana buku itu tetapi tidak ketemu juga. Saat selesai makan malam Chanyeol kembali mencari nya tapi kali ini Chanyeol mencarinya ke taman belakang panti ia berharap dapat menemukanya disana.

Setelah beberapa menit Chanyeol tak juga menemukan buku itu disana. Seseorang tampak menghampiri chanyeol.

"kau mencari ini?" Kata seseorang sambil mengangkat sebuah buku yang dicari oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau lagi, kau ambil dimana buku milik ku?" Merampas buku yang ada di tangan baekhyun dengan kasar.

Ya seseorang yang menghampirinya adalah baekhyun. Baekhyun berniat mengembalikan buku itu.

"Aku tidak mengambilnya aku hanya ingin mengembalikannya" kata baekhyun perlahan-lahan ia takut jika Chanyeol salaha paham kepadanya.

"Kenapa harus kau lagi, kau lagi yang mengganggu ku?"

"Mian, tapi akukan hanya ingin berteman dengan mu"

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan ku?"

"Karena aku tau kau kesepian"

"kau sok tau sekali, aku tidak kesepian"

"Tapi kau tulis dibuku itu kalau kau kesepian"

Mendengar kata-kata itu Chanyeol langsung menatap intens kearah baekhyun.

"Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja membacanya"

"Kau lancang! Aku membencimu!" lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!" katanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Gwenchana?" Katanya kepada Baekhyun.

Ya, tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang karena mendengar keributan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau baru datang kesini tapi sudah berani membuat jatuh seperti ini 2 kali, mau mu apa sih?" Jongin kesal, terlihat jika kesabaranya telah habis.

"Jongin sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa, berhenti memarahinya" Kata Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan Jongin yang sedang kesal.

"KAU DIAM SAJA!, biar aku yang urus namja ini" Baekhyun bungkam karena ia tak pernah melihat Jongin semarah tadi sebelumnya.

"Dan kau jangan pernah menyakitinya, dia itu teman ku" Jongin berbicara kepada Chanyeol seakan ia sedang melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, aku tak mengenal kalian jadi aku tidak peduli"

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin"

"Ck, aku tidak peduli"

"Aish, kenapa sikap mu ini sangat menyebalkan, Maaf karena aku membaca buku itu tapi bukan hanya kau yang merasakan kesidihan seperti ini"

"Kau sama sok tau nya dengan dia! Berhenti ikut campur urusan ku"

"Kau fikir hanya kau yang paling menderita di dunia ini?" Amarah Jongin telah memuncak.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

URI CHINGU

Cast: Chanyeol (9thn), Baekhyun (9thn), Kai (8thn)

Rate: T

Genre: Drama,Friendship.

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo, OOC

Annyeong….

Terimakasih untuk yang menyukai FF ini, saya akan menerima masukan dari semuanya terimakasih atas saran nya saya akan memperbaikinya.

Happy Reading

Uri Chingu

Baekhyun masih saja diam dan mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari jika wajahnya telah dipenuhi air mata, baekhyun hanya takut melihat 2 orang di hadapan nya saling membentak.

Chanyeol Povs

Apa-apaan namja ini membentak ku sembarangan, memangnya sia dia sampai harus membentakku dan apa urusanya dia ikut campur urusan ku. Mata yeoja itu memerah apa dia menangis? apa itu salah ku? Ah biarkan saja itu kan karena dia sendiri yang berani-beraninya membaca buku ku. Tidak ada yang boleh membaca buku ini kecuali aku.

Flashback

Seorang wanita paruhbaya terlihat sedang bermain dengan anak lelaki kecil di sebuah ayunan.

"Chagi, jika appa pulang kau ingin di belikan apa?"

"Aku ingin komik baru lagi eomma."

"Baiklah jika appa sudah pulang kita pergi membelinya."

"Benarkah eomma?"

1hari kemudian appa anak itu pulang dari kerja luar kota nya, setelah tiba dirumah anak lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Chanyeol itu langsung segera mengajak appa nya untuk membelikan komik baru, dengan sedikit memaksa Chanyeol berhasil membuat appa nya mau pergi membeli komik bersamanya dan eommanya.

Dalam keadaan lelah sang appa menyupir kendaraan beroda empat itu untuk pulang kerumah seteah menemani sang anak , saat ditengah perjalanan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi mobil yang dikendarai keluarga tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan dengan cukup keras dua penumpang di kursi depan dinyatakan meningga dunia.

"Eomma…. Appa…. Ireona!" Chanyeol menangis didepan jasad orang tuanya.

"Mi,,,an,,hae hiks appa, ini salah hiks yeol appa, jangan tinggalin yeol sendiri." katanya sambil menggenggam komik yang baru saja ia beli.

End Flashback

End povs

Normal povs

"Kau tidak perlu membentak ku, Jongin ssi."

"Aku tidak akan membentakmu jika kau tak kasar pada teman ku."

"Jadi menurutmu aku yang salah? Dia telah lancang membaca buku ku."

"Dia kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak peduli menurutku dia yang salah."

"Apa kau berubah seperti ini karena rasa bersalah?"

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Apa kau berpikir kematian orang tua mu atas kesalahan mu." Chanyeol mendengar itu langsung menatap intens kearah Jongin.

"Jongin, apa yang baru saja kau katakana? Cukup jongin." kata baekhyun yang mencoba kembali berbicara.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya. bukankah itu kecelakaan?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan ku." Mata chanyeol memerah menahan sesal dan kesedihannya.

"Aku juga pernah mengalami rasa sakit tau. Aku bahkat pernah merasakan sakitnya dibuang dengan orang tua ku sendiri." Air mata jongin menetes tapi dengan segera ia menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Jongin cukup, berhenti!" Baekhyun khawatir dengan kesedihan jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baekkie, kau tenang saja." Mencoba tersenyum kea rah baekhyun.

"Kami semua disini adalah keluarga mu jadi kau tidak akan kesepian, kami mau menjadi teman mu agar kau tak kesepian seperti yang kau tulis dibuku itu." Lanjut Jongin kepada Chanyeol.

Setelah mendengar percakapan terakhir dari Jongin, Chanyeol langsur berlari meninggalkan Jongin dan juga Baekhyun mungkin dia sudah tidak ingin melanjukan percakapan rumit tersebut.

"Loh kenapa dia pergi begitu saja, aku kan masih ingin bicara padanya."

"Sudahlah Jongin, dia memang susah untuk di dekati, lebih baik kita masuk saja ke dalam sudah malam."

Pagi harinya keluarga panti asuhan itu memulai hari dengan sarapan bersama. Kim eomma sebagai ibu mereka dip anti itu mulai memanggil semua anak-anak untuk sarapan bersama.

"Anak-anak ayo sarapan lalu berangkat ke sekolah!" Teriak Kim eomma dari ruang makan.

Satu persatu anak-anak itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka menduduki kursi yang tersedia disana.

"Chanyeol, kamu akan memulai sekolah mu disekolah baru hari ini." Kim eomma berbicara pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne" Jawabnya Chanyeol singkat padat dan jelas.

Sesampainya disekolah salah seorang guru membawa chanyeol ke ruang kelasnya. Tepat didepan kelas mereka berhenti dan sang guru memperkenalkan Chanyeol sebagai murid baru yang akan menempati kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Nak ayo perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya yang diakhiri dengan membungkuk dihadapan semuanya.

"Kamu silakan duduk dengan Baekhyun disana" Park seonsaengnim menunjuk kearah Baekhyun duduk.

Baekhyun

Hari ini aku malas sekali masih sangat mengantuk, sebelum Park seonsaengnim datang aku akan tidur sebentar.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Nak ayo perkenakan dirimu" Aish kenapa cepat sekali datangnya aku baru saja ingin tidur.

"Annyeong, Park Chanyeol imnida."Mwo? jadi Chanyeol masuk di kelas ku.

"Kamu silakan duduk dengan Baekhyun disana" Dia duduk dengan ku? Aduh bagaimana ini pasti akan sangat bingung memulai pembicaraan dengan dia.

End povs

Chanyeol Povs

"Kamu silakan duduk dengan Baekhyun disana" Ku perhatikan arah yang ditunjuk oleh guru itu, dan hah? Aku harus duduk dengan yeoja bawel dan menyebalkan itu. Bagaimana ini aku baru saja membuat nya menangis tadi malam apa aku harus meminta maaf padanya.

End povs

Normal Povs

Chanyeol menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sangat terlihat gugup saat Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya.

"An,, Annyeong" Kata Baekhyun gugup menyapa Chanyeol

"Ne" Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Aisha apa tidak ada kata lain selain 'ne' yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

Baekhyun kesal sendiri dengan Chanyeol yang selalu merespon dengan kata-kata yang selalu singkat. Chanyeol yang mendengar kekesalan Baekhyun kaget mendengar Baekhyun yang ternyata bisa marah juga.

"Baekhyun lanjutkan nanti saja pembicaraan kalian" Park seonsaengnim menegur Baekhyun yang berisik saat di kelas.

"Kringggggg….. Kringggggg" Bel jam istirahat pun berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki nya untuk menuju ke kantin tetapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol Chakkaman"

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf aku lancang membaca buku mu, dan maaf karena Jongin sudah membentak mu"

"Lupakan saja" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Tapi iya menghentikan langkanya.

"em, maaf sudah membuat mu menangis semalam" Kata Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun lalu segera pergi ke kantin.

Baekhyun Povs

"em, maaf sudah membuat mu menangis semalam" Apa aku tidak salah dengar, ia baru saja meminta maaf pada ku dan dia sadar kalau aku menangis semalam. Byun Baekhyun apa kau sedang bermimpi? Aniya kata-kata nya terdengar jelas ditelinga ku. Aish sudahlah biarkan saja.

End povs

Normal Povs

Baekhyun mengakhiri acara membekunya lalu ia memutuskan untuk kekantin karena perutnya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Setelah mengambil makanan dan minuman matanya terlihat mencari seseorang.

"Baekkie!" Teriak seseorang sambil melambailkan tangannya menyatakan kalau ia berada disini.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya, lalu ia menghampiri seseorang tadi.

"Jongin kau tidak perlu berteriak sekeras tadi." Kata Baekhun pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi yaitu Jongin.

"Mian, ku fikir kau tidak akan mendengarnya"

"Aku pasti mendengarnya"

"Baiklah, aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Kau mau tau tidak, Chanyeol masuk ke kelas ku"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, dan dia duduk dengan ku, kau tau aku sangat gugup."

"Mwo? Dia duduk dengan mu? Bagaimana kalau dia menyakitimu lagi?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Jongin, dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Tadi saja dia meminta maaf pada ku."

"Jinjja? Kau pasti berbohong."

"Aniya, dia benar melakukan itu aku tidak bohong."

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukannya"

"Aku rasa dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

"Mungkin saja sih, oh iya nanti aku tidak pulang bersama mu aku mau belajar bersama di rumah teman ku"

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa, jangan pulang terlalu lama ne"

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Baekhyun jalan sendirian menuju ke panti yaitu rumah nya. Saat di jalan ada motor yang berjalan sangat kenang entah disengaja atau tidak motor dengan kecepatan tinggi itu menyerempet tubuh Baekhyun yang sangan mungil itu sudah pasti Baekhyun terjatuh ke pinggir jalan.

"Ah Appo"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Lututnyamengeluarkan darah dan siku nya juga.

"Neo gwenchana?" Seseorang menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan nya.

TBC / DEL


	4. Chapter 4

URI CHINGU

Cast: Chanyeol (9thn), Baekhyun (9thn), Kai (8thn)

Rate: T

Genre: Drama,Friendship.

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo, OOC

Annyeong….

Mian, absen satu hari ngepost FF ini saya lagi gak dapet ide buat nulis. Hari ini mulai ngepost lagi, oh iya mau puasa saya minta maaf kalo ada salah ya. Terimakasih buat readers yang sudah memberikan comment nya buat FF ini. Semoga mau terus baca sampe FF ini tamat dan memberikan Comment yang membangun buat saya.

Happy Reading

Uri Chingu

"Neo gwenchana?" Seseorang menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Chapter 4

Chanyeol Povs

Didepan ku yeoja itu tepat melangkahkan kaki nya, ya yeoja yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Tumben sekali dia tidak bersama dengan namja bawel itu biasanya kan mereka selalu bersama seolah tak ada yang memisahkan. Eh apa peduli ku pada nya aku sudah mulai gila kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya.

Aku putuskan tidak melihatnya yang berjalan di depan ku, aku berjalan dengan menunduk melihat langkah kaki ku sendiri.

"Brug" eh bunyi apa itu, aku masih tak menghilangkan langkah ku dari langkah kaki ku.

"Ah appo" seseorang terdengan meringis kesakitan, reflek aku melihat ke arahnya, ya arah yeoja itu.

Aku sangat terkeju saat melihatnya tersungkur dipinggir jalan. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Neo gwenchana?" Aku mensejajarkan tubuh ku dengan nya dan aku melihat mata nya telah berkaca-kaca.

End povs

.

.

.

Normal Povs

Baekhyun melirik seseorang yang menghampirinya itu dan betapa kagetnya dia saat tau orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih membeku ditempatnya.

"Hey , aku bertanya pada mu apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Aniya hiks ini sangat sakit hiks ." Tangis Baekhyun pecah apa lagi saat ia melihat kakinya penuh dengan darah.

"Sudah jangan menangis, Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan nya.

"Hiks aku tidak bisa jalan hiks bahkan berdiri saja susah"

"Baiklah, naik ke punggung ku !" Chanyeol berjongkok agar mempermudah Baekhyun untuk naik ke punggung nya.

"Hiks apa tidak apa apa?"

"Ne, tidak apa apa"

Baekhyun menaiki punggung Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Chanyeol mulai berjalan dengan menggendong Baekhyun di belakan nya.

Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan agar tidak diam seperti kelas saat ujian.

"Kau tidak marah lagi pada ku Yeolie?"

"Yeolie?"

"Apa aku boleh memanggil mu begitu"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Jadi apa kau masih marah"

"Sedikit"

"Mianhae. Eh tapi kalau kau masih marah kenapa mau membantu ku?"

"Kau fikir aku tega membiarkan seorang yeoja tergeletak di pinggir jalan?"

"Molla, tapi mungkin saja"

"Aish kau ini, kalau begitu cepat turun dari punggungku!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Andwe! Yeolie kau tidak mungkin setega itu kan pada ku?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyo nya sambil menggesekan kepalanya pada punggung Baekhyun.

"Aish jangan merajuk pada ku, itu tidak akan mempan"

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan menelantarkan aku?" Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Akan ku lakukan jika aku orang jahat."

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi orang jahat ya yeolie." Merebahkan kepalanya kembali ke punggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke panti tempat mereka tinggal memang agak sedikit jauh. Chanyeol terus berjalan sampai tiba di panti.

Kim eomma yang sedang duduk di pekarangan panti itu terkejut saat melihat dua anak manusia yang pulang dengan keadaan yang namja berkeringat sangat banyak dan sang yeoja berada di punggu namja itu terkulai lemas.

"Aigooo, Baekkie kenapa?" Tanya Kim eomma dengan nada khawatir.

"Tadi dia keserempet dengan motor diperjalanan pulang."

"Kau sendiri baik-baik saja Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik obati saja dia"

Chanyeol masih menggendong Baekhyun lalu menurunkannya dikamarnya. Setelah Chanyeol turunkan pun Baekhyun masih terdiam, jelas saja ternyata dia tertidur dari tadi di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau kekamar dulu, aku tinggal dia." Kata Chanyeol pada Kim eomma.

"Kau ganti baju lalu makan ya Chanyeol-ah"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Chanyeol pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi karena ia merasa gerah setelah berjalan dari sekolah ke tempat tinggal nya dengan lagi ditambah Baekhyun yang menjadi bebannya.

Baekhyun telah bangun dari tidurnya, ia masih belum bisa bergerak bebas karena lutut dan sikunya masih terasa sakit.

"Baekkie eomma tinggal dulu ya, kau istirahat saja." Kim eomma berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Ne eomma gomawo." Balas baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

Kim eomma pergi meninggalkan kamar baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali sendiri karena Jongin yang selalu menemani nya kapan pun dan dimana pun itu belum juga kembali. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa itu masih sakit?" Kata seseorang itu menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun. Lalu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"Sudah tidak terlalu, Gomawo telah menolong ku tadi Yeolie." Ternyata orang yang menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

"Ne."

"Kau ini, apa selalu menjawab dengan satu kata seperti itu?" Baekhyun kesal memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya bingung mau menjawab apa."

"Terserah kau saja." Baekhyun melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya.

"Kau marah pada ku?"

"Molla."

"Kau juga menjawab satu kata saja apa bedanya dengan ku."

"Aku ada 5 huruf kau Cuma dua huruf."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja."

Mereka masih melanjutkat percakapan mereka sampai….

"Baekkie, gwenchana?"

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan kasar dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun ke ranjangnya.

Kalian tau kan siapa itu pasti tau lah.

"Aku baik – baik saja Jongin."

"Mianhae, harusnya aku tidak membiarkan mu pulang sendiri." Jongin terlihat sangat menghawatirkan Baekhyun.

"Eh Neo, mau apa kau di kamar Baekkie? Kau mau menyakitinya? Kau benar – benar kejam" Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah sadar kalau ada orang selain dirinya dan Baekhyun di kamar Baekhyun.

"Aniya jongin dia sekarang juga teman ku."

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku menerima mu menjadi teman ku?"

"Eh, ku kira kau sudah mau menjadi teman ku." Baekhyun menunjukan wajah sedihnya kembali.

"Ya! Kau lihat kau membuat nya sedih."

"Baekkie kau jangan sedih biarkan saja dia tak mau berteman dengan kau kan ada aku." Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Shireo! Aku juga mau dia menjadi teman ku."

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan. Aku pergi."

Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun karena ia malas menanggapi masalah seperti itu.

"Baekkie, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya aku ada urusan sebentar."

Jongin pun mengikuti jejak Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

"Aish kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian seperti ini." Baekhyun meratapi dirinya karena ditinggal oleh kedua namja kecil itu.

.

.

.

"Aku mencari mu kemana mana ternyata kau ada disini." Jongin berbicara pada seseorang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Seseorang yang di cari oleh Jongin adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihat kearah seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara itu.

"Kenapa kau mencari ku?"

"Aku ingin berbicara pada mu sebagai laki – laki."

"Ck, kau ini bicara apa? Sok dewasa sekali kau."

"Ini masalah serius. Aku tak suka jika melihat Baekkie sedih karena kau."

"Mwo? Karena aku? Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Ani, Dia sedih karena tak bisa berteman dengan mu."

"Apa berteman dengan ku amat begitu penting baginya?"

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia mau berteman dengan orang menyebalkan seperti mu, tapi karena dia mau makanya kau harus mau juga."

"Kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Karena Baekkie menginginkanya dan aku memintanya pada mu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah jangan membuatnya sedih terus, dia sudah amat sangat menderita."

"Menderita kenapa?"

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan, Aku dan dia sama – sama dibuang oleh orang tua kami, tidak seperti mu. Tapi Baekkie lebih parah ia bahkan belum pernah melihat orang tua nya sejak kecil. Dia dibuang sejak bayi kalau aku dibuang ya sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu mungkin, ah aku tidak ingat aku memang tidak ingin mengingatnya."

"Orang tua mu kejam sekali." Chanyeol merasa kasian pada Jongin setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Hey kita tidak sedang membahas aku tapi Baekkie."

"Baiklah."

"Baekkie selalu tidak ingin melihat orang lain kesepian makanya dia selalu ingin berteman dengan semua anak yang ada di sini tapi hanya kau saja yang menolaknya, makanya dia sangat sedih. Aku mohon kau terima dia menjadi teman mu. Jika kau tidak mau berteman dengan ku aku tidak masalah tapi berteman lah pada Baekkie."

"Aku…."

TBC / DEL


	5. Chapter 5

URI CHINGU

Cast: Chanyeol (9thn), Baekhyun (9thn), Kai (8thn)

Rate: T

Genre: Drama,Friendship.

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo, OOC

Annyeong….

Wah saya gak ada semangat buat nulis nih, sedih juga cuma sedikit yang review padahal saya berharap banyak yang nge review. Tapi makasih buat yang setia membaca dan mereview FF ini. Saya akan menunggu review-review berikutnya. Kalian juga tunggu chapter-chapter dan FF saya berikutnya ya. Kamsahamnida readers.

Happy Reading

Uri Chingu

"Aku akan mencoba berteman dengan nya."

"Jinja?" Jongin kaget mendengar penuturan dari Chanyeol yang mengabulkan permintaan nya.

"Ne, akan kucoba."

"Gomawo hyung kau memang yang terbaik." Memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan jangan peluk aku."

"Hehe mianhae hyung aku terlalu senang."

"Ck, kenapa kau memanggil ku hyung tapi tidak memanggil Baekhyun noona?"

"Dia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari ku hyung jadi aku malas memanggilnya noona."

"Oh begitu, eh berarti aku terlihat tua begitu?"

"Ne terlihat seperti itu."

"Ya! Neo!"

"Jangan marah hyung, aku hanya bercanda."

Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Jongin untuk berteman dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana caranya ia bicara pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, di ruang makan anak – anak tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas.

"Baekkie-ah kau yakin mau sekolah? Kau kan masih sakit."

"Nde eomma Baekkie yakin, lagian ini juga sudah tidak begitu sakit."

"Kau kan masih sakit tidak usah sekolah saja lebih baik." Jongin angkat bicara.

"Shireo! Aku mau sekolah jongin-ah." Baekhyun mengeluarkan aegyo nya, dia yakin kalo sudah begini Jongin pasti tidak akan menolak kemauan nya.

"Aish terserah kau saja lah."

"Kalau begitu kau hati hati ya Baekkie. Jongin kau harus menjaga nya di sekolah."

"Ne eomma ara." Jongin menyanggupi amanat dari Kim eomma.

Tiba di sekolah ia menuju ke kelas lalu duduk di tempatnya diantar oleh Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar ku sampai kelas."

"Kau kan dititipkan pada ku kalau kau kenapa – kenapa bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku tidak apa – apa jadi tenang saja."

"Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelas."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan keluar kelas Baekhyun melewati tempat duduk Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sedag gelisah entah mengapa. Jongin mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hyung Fighting!" Ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Jongin tetapi Baekhyu yang memperhatikan mereka amat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua teman nya itu.

.

.

.

Bel istitrahat pun berbunyi seuruh siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Tetapi terlihat seorang siswi yang sedang kesulitan untuk bangkit dari persinggahannya. Ya siswi itu adalah Baekhyun rasa nyeri pada lutut dan siku nya menyulitkan nya untuk berdiri.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Ah…. Ne Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"Kau ingin ke kantin?"

"Ne"

"Kenapa jadi kau sekarang yang suka menjawab hanya dengan satu kata."

"Eh bukan begitu, aku cuma bingung harus jawab apa."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, ayo kita ke kantin."

Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah derastis kepada nya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan ke kantin mereka diam tanpa suara mereka terlihat bingung untuk memulai bicara dari mana, tetapi salah satu diantara mereka memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentang penawaran menjadi teman mu."

"Ne?"

"Apa itu masih berlaku?"

"Eh? Ne tentu saja masih berlaku."

"Bailklah aku menerimanya."

"Jinja? Kau mau menjadi teman ku?"

"Ne, Aku mau."

"Yeay sekarang kita teman."Melompat kegirangan. Baekhyun sangat senang mendengar hal itu saking senangnya ia lupa kalau kakinya sedang sakit.

"Ah appo" Baekhyun terjatuh karena melompat sedangkan kakinya sedang sakit.

"Gwenchana?" Membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

"Ne nan gwenchana."

"Kau lupa kalau kaki mu sedang sakit?"

"Aku hanya terlalu senang hehe, ayo kita ke kantin." Ucapnya sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk ikut bersama nya.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang menikmati makan siang nya di kantin. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersedak karena mendengar teriakan dari seseorang.

"Jongin-ah…." Teriak Baekhyun sambil menyambar tubuh Jongin yang sedang menikmati makan siang nya itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Jongin mengambil minumannya.

"Ya! Baekkie kau mengagetkan ku."

"Mian, tapi aku sangat bahagia hari ini."

"Aku mendapat teman baru."

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang ke meja itu, ya tadi nya mereka jalan bersama tapi tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin menatap kea rah Chanyeol seakan bicara "Kau berhasil hyung?" Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

"Baiklah baiklah ayo kita makan dulu."

"Kau tidak ikut senang?"

"Aku senang nih aku senyum." Jongin memperlihatkan senyum 3 jari nya .

"Baik lah ayo kita makan."

Mereka bertiga memulai pertemenan mereka dari situ, Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi hanya Baekhyun dan Jongin tetapi juga ada Chanyeol bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika mereka sedang bermain di taman belakan panti dan janji itu pun terucap.

"Hyung kau jangan menggoda Baekkie terus nanti kalau dia menangis bisa repot."

"Memangnya mengapa kalau aku mengis hah?" Baekhyun kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

"Kau kan sangat sulit diam kalau sudah menangis sangat berisik tau."

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu tau."

"Kenyataan nya seperti itu, iya kan hyung?"

"Yeollie kau harus membela ku." Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

Chanyeol pusing dengan tingkah kedua temannya yang selau berantem itu.

"Sudahlah kalian ini bertengkar terus, aku tidak membela keduanya." Kata Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu Yeollie berarti membela ku."

"Mana bisa begitu."

"Bisa saja."

"Sudah sudah lebih baik kita main lagi saja."

"Walaupun Jongin menyebalkan, dan terkadang Yeollie menyebalkan kalian harus berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku."

"kau juga tidak boleh meninggalkan kita." Balas Jongin.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua." Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking nya.

"Aku juga berjanji." Jongin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua melirik kea rah Chanyeol yang tak kunjung mengikuti mereka.

"Iya aku janji." Akhirya Chanyeol ikut mengulurkan kelingkinnya.

"Kalau sudah begini berarti Janji kita sudah di stempel oleh tuhan."

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga selalu melakukan semuanya bersama, kemana – mana bersama pokoknya selalu bersama. Mereka selalu bersama sampai hari dimana hal itu terjadi. Hari dimana mereka harus berpisah

.

.

.

"Anak – anak ayo kemari." Kim eomma memanggil seluruh anak – anak yang ada di panti termasuk tiga serangkai yaitu Baekhyun, Jongin dan juga Chanyeol.

Semua anak telah berkumpul dan berjejer di ruangan itu. Ternyata diruangan itu tak hanya ada Kim eomma tetapi juga ada seorang namja kecil tetapi tampan dan lumayan tinggi bersama dengan seorang halmeoni yang walaupun tua tetap terlihat cantik dan anggun.

Baekhyun Povs

Siapa anak itu? Apa akan menjadi teman baru. Tapi kalau dia jadi teman baru siapa halmeoni itu.

End povs

Jongin Povs

Siapa anak itu? Dan mau apa dia kesini?

End Povs

Kedua temanya sedang berfantasi dengan pemikiran mereka tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan anak itu.

"Kris, kau boleh memilih siapa yang akan menjadi teman mu."

"Ne halmeoni"

Baekhyun Povs

Oh jadi namanya Kris eh tapi apa maksud yang di katakana oleh halmeoni itu.

End Povs

Jongin Povs

Apa yang mereka katakan? Siapa yang mereka maksud untuk dipilih?

End Povs

Chanyeol Povs

Apa – apaan mereka, apa mereka akan mengadopsi salah satu dari kami?

End Povs

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengikuti kedua teman nya untuk berfantasi dengan fikiranya juga.

"Aku mau dia halmeoni" Menunjuk salah satu diantara anak panti dengan jari telunjuk nya.

.

.

.

TBC / DEL

Mohon Review nya ya biar semangat nulis ya. Gomawo.


End file.
